


Soleil de plomb

by Kyra_Bane



Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [15]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Summer, Thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: It’s hot.It’s so goddamn hot.Nile’s not sure even that will keep her hands off Booker.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930153
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Soleil de plomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highlightcity_159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlightcity_159/gifts).



> what? two fics in two days?? 
> 
> anyway, another request from highlightcity159 (just uh booker's beefy thighs) and HEY this one is juuuuust about the smut so i hope it's more chill for everyone (including and especially me 😅) 
> 
> onto a joe/nicky situation tomorrow but there's still more book of nile coming!

It’s hot.

It’s so goddamn hot.

Nile knows she’s been to plenty of other places by now that have impossibly hot weather, but somehow she thinks Booker’s apartment has turned things up a notch. She’s practically melting.

And, no, it has nothing to do with the fact he’s been walking around in shorts all week.

It’s almost too hot for her to _think_ about that. It’s certainly too hot to do anything about it; they fucked when she first arrived, of course, desperate to see each other like always, but even though they’ve slept in the same bed, they’ve been taking up opposite sides, not able to be skin to skin.

Nile climbs off that same bed now, where she’s been trying to have a nap through the worst part of the day, and pads through into the kitchen-slash-sitting room. Booker’s reading a book, still only in his shorts, and he looks up when she appears in the doorway.

“Feel better?”

Nile shakes her head. She thinks she nodded off for half an hour or so, but even that wasn’t restful. Booker nods.

“It should cool down in the next few days.”

“I’m leaving on Saturday.” She got the text from Nicky that morning. He tends not to call, when she’s with Booker. Well, she supposes it depends. Sometimes he calls, as if he wants to catch the sound of Booker’s voice in the background.

Most of the time, he doesn’t.

Booker hums, turning a page, and Nile throws herself onto the couch beside him. She turns to watch him read, noting the quirk of lips that means he’s noticed her gaze on him.

She’s pissed at the weather not just because it’s forcing them apart, of course; it’s also got them hiding indoors during the day, when they could be out in the city, Booker showing her even more haunts she’d never find otherwise.

Nile rests her hand on Booker’s upper arm. “Book…” she says and he turns to look at her.

“Yes?”

“It’s just too hot to do anything,” she says.

He laughs. “How you were ever posted in a desert is beyond me,” he replies and she rolls her eyes.

“I don’t know, it was different then. I’m sure it never felt like this.”

“You mean, now you _can’t_ die of heatstroke?”

“God, you’re annoying,” she says, and it’s without malice, but he tugs her close anyway. He kisses her forehead, then her nose.

“Of course,” he replies. “But then, so are you, so we are evenly matched.”

Nile laughs. She’s pressed up against his side and it’s not as unpleasant as it has been the last few days; he’s right, the temperatures are slowly dropping. She kisses his jaw, because she can, and then his neck, because it makes him tilt his head to the side even as he turns his attention back to his book.

“Can I…?” she asks and he smiles, eyes still travelling over the words.

“Whatever you want, chérie.”

She presses fleeting kisses down his neck, licks salt from the hollow of his throat – so yeah, it’s still been hot today; it’s not like she’s imagining it. He only fidgets when she scrapes her teeth along his collarbone and Nile giggles and he pinches her side.

“I’ve missed having you in bed,” she says and tugs one of his nipples. “It sucks being naked somewhere cold but it’s worth it to have you pressed up tight against me so none of the heat can get out.”

“We generate our own heat, then,” Booker says. He turns a page.

It’s an old book, _very_ old, which is the main thing that stops Nile ripping it out of his hands. That and, she prefers a challenge. Instead, she climbs over, straddling his left thigh, and kisses his neck again. His arm moves, his hand coming to cup her behind.

Oh. She’s not really done this in years – it’s always been more about getting naked – but his thigh is thick and solid beneath her and she’s wearing booty shorts, so she’s basically pressed against him. She fidgets a little, finding the right angle and he tenses his leg but otherwise doesn’t react to her.

Nile doesn’t much mind that. She sucks the spot beneath his ear as she starts moving, grinding her hips down. She’s got one knee between his legs, almost pressed up against his cock, though she knows he’s not hard. Not yet. Booker turns a page – with some trouble, as one of his hands is still on her, even as she moves – and she teases his skin between her teeth.

She leaves a red mark, watches as it heals up again. Booker digs his fingers in and she rubs against him a little harder. It’s not perfect; she’s not getting quite enough friction with her shorts in the way, but at the same time she’s sure she’ll come eventually. She thinks about meeting him, this time – she’d taken a train from Prague, a long journey, and she’d wanted to wrap herself around him when she saw him waiting at the station for her.

She’d slammed him up against the door once they were back in the apartment – not that he had protested – and had managed to get a hand down the front of his pants even before he’d unbuttoned her blouse. It had been a quick, frantic thing, heat be damned, but Nile hadn’t realised how much she’d missed him until she’d seen him and having to wait even as long as the journey back to the apartment had been torture.

Now, she mouths down his neck, her breath coming faster as she pushes her hips down harder. She teases one of his nipples with her fingers, and the book shakes in his grip, but only for a second.

“Booker,” she whines, and his grip on her tightens again. He pushes up against her and she moans; she’s never thought to ask for this before, even though she loves his legs, loves the width and strength and power of them. He moves with her, still looking at his book, and Nile laughs because she knows he’s not reading.

He’s being stubborn.

She bites his jaw, gently, and squeezes his cock. He closes his eyes and Nile laughs again.

“I’m close,” she says, because she can feel it, and it feels different to when they’re fucking, it’s a slow build but she’s nearly there.

Booker sets his book aside. He tilts her face up to kiss her, and she leans forward, her leg pressing against his cock, and he groans.

“That’s not quite going to work for me, chérie,” he murmurs, and she nods, because she can help him in a minute, she just wants–

He tilts her head to one side, kisses down her throat, and then he’s pulling down her tank top, exposing her breasts. He licks over one nipple, blows cool air and Nile groans. Booker’s pushing up against her now, every time she moves, and she’s so hot she’s burning, knows she’s sweating but he doesn’t seem to mind; he licks up the column of her throat, finds her lips again as he pulls her down onto his thigh and she tears her lips away to groan as she comes, finally.

He runs a hand up and down her back as Nile comes back to herself. It can’t be pleasant for him – her shorts are damp at the crotch – but he doesn’t seem to mind, just kisses her gently, waiting.

Nile slides her hand through his hair and then tightens her grip, slowly pulling his head back. It has the desired effect; his breath comes short and she smiles when his hands drop to her hips. Booker likes having his hair pulled, she’s found, and she likes, too, the way he surrenders to her when she holds him like this.

She reaches her other hand down into his shorts, wrapping her fingers around his cock. There’s pre-come at the head, but not enough, so she lets go and runs her thumb over his lips.

“Get me wet,” she says and he blushes but sucks her thumb into his mouth.

As he works over each of her fingers in turn, Nile shifts against him again. She could fuck him instead, but there’s something about this, right now, that she likes better. Besides, they can always do that in the shower – Booker insists there’s not enough room in there for the two of them but it isn’t like they have to worry about pulling anything.

He licks over her palm last and then Nile takes him in hand again and he’s wetter than before so it’s a smooth, slick slide. Booker’s eyes flutter shut and she pulls his hair to hear him whine.

When he bucks up against her, Nile groans in turn but sets her teeth to his throat, sucking another mark on his skin. She’s got him in a firm grip, moving fast because she knows he’s on the edge. She licks over the marks she’s just left and then focuses on his face again.

He’s gone pink, lips swollen from where he’s been biting them, but he’s still got his eyes open, still searching for her. Nile smiles at him and rolls her hips as she twists her wrist. “You gonna come for me, baby?”

Booker nods. “Yes, I–”

“Love watching you like this,” she says and he whines again, eyes falling shut for just a moment before he focuses on her face again. “Love that I get to see you come undone.”

He’s panting, open-mouthed, the way he often is when she’s direct – which makes her want to be even more so. She shifts to change the angle of her wrist, groans when the fabric of her shorts slides over her clit. Booker’s hands tighten on her hips.

Yeah, they’re definitely going to fuck later. Never mind the temperature, she needs him, all of him, but this is perfect right now.

She kisses him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and his hips buck again, twice, as she moves her hand a little faster, grips a little tighter, and Booker tears his mouth away as he comes, spilling all over his belly and her hand.

He collapses back onto the couch, breathing like he’s run a marathon, and Nile untangles her fingers from his hair, strokes the strands back into place. She wipes her hand off on her shorts and rests her head against his shoulder. There’s no point moving off his leg; besides, heat is curling in her belly from the press of him against her and the idea of having some fun in the shower is more appealing by the minute.

Booker grumbles something and Nile mutters, “Shower,” and lifts her head.

He snorts. “One of us will break our neck.”

“Don’t exaggerate,” she says and gets to her feet. She helps him up and they stay close as they walk through to the small bathroom, as he turns on the water and she removes her clothes.

Booker turns and crowds her back against the sink, kisses her again, deeply, big hands curled around her face. “We should go out tonight,” he says, apropos of nothing, when he pulls back.

Nile raises an eyebrow. “Sure, old man,” she teases, and when he smiles she drags her eyes slowly up and down. “You tell me if you want to go out after I’m done with you.”

Booker goes red again, but there’s a spark in his eyes and when she gestures for him to get in the shower, he drops his shorts and does as he’s bid. Nile watches him step under the spray.

Maybe a hot summer in Paris isn’t all bad.


End file.
